


Pizza Party For Two

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Draco's Den's Birthday Drabble Mini Fest 2020, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy knows just what Draco needs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	Pizza Party For Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Draco's Den drabble for Draco's birthday. Many thanks to starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for looking this over. Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me... I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

“Why are you sulking?” Pansy asked, slipping into the seat next to Draco at the bar.

He gripped his drink, arching a brow at her. “Who said I’m sulking?”

Pansy shook her head. “You can’t fool me, Draco Malfoy. I know your sulking face, and right now, you’re sulking.”

He grumbled something quietly under his breath.

“So, I thought to myself, why is the birthday boy sitting over here sulking when he should be mingling and having a good time?” Pansy murmured. “So, being the bestest friend that I am, I decided I needed to check on the pouty birthday boy.”

Draco coughed, trying to hide his smile. “Okay, fine, I’m sulking.”

“You shouldn’t,” Pansy said. “Why aren’t you mingling?” she asked, gesturing around the bar.

Draco shrugged. “Honestly, I’m just not feeling it this year.”

Pansy looked at him sympathetically. She knew since breaking up with Astoria a few months prior, Draco was still struggling with moving on. “Okay, I know what you need,” Pansy said, standing up.

“I don’t need another shot,” Draco said, laughing.

Pansy put her hands on her hips. “I’m not suggesting shots,” she paused, “Although they do sound good,” she finished under her breath. “No, pouty birthday boy, we’re getting out of here.”

“But the party?”

“People will still go on drinking and socializing,” Pansy countered. “Come on, trust me.” She held her hand out to Draco, waiting for him to take it. When he paused, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Draco, we’ve been best friends for years… I would never steer you wrong.”

Draco put his hand in hers and allowed her to help him to his feet. Taking his hand, she pulled him outside of the bar. “Ready?” she asked, looking at him. “I’m going to Apparate us.”

“Okay,” Draco murmured, tightening his grip on her hand.

Pansy turned, Disapparating on the spot, bringing him to their destination.

“Your flat?” Draco asked, looking around.

“Yup!” Pansy announced. “I can order us a pizza, and we can watch the telly.” She paused. “And I have a bottle of wine.”

“Does it pair well with pepperoni pizza?” Draco quipped.

Laughing, Pansy nodded. “Draco Malfoy, of course I know how to pair my wine with my pizza.”

He laughed. “Well, let’s do this, then!”

* * *

Two hours later found Draco and Pansy cuddled on the sofa, the telly playing. The pizza box was empty, and so was the bottle of wine. Both of them were completely content in the moment.

“Thank you for this,” Draco said quietly.

Pansy smiled at him. “I could tell you needed a quiet night in.”

“You know me so well, Pans,” he paused, looking at her. Reaching over, he took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

She looked at their joined hands. “Draco?” she whispered quietly.

He looked at her. “Pans…”

“Me too, Draco,” she said quietly, squeezing his hand tightly in return. Leaning over, she tentatively pressed her lips against his. Despite the many assumptions of others, the two of them had never taken their relationship further than friendship… until this very moment.

Draco kissed her back gently, enjoying the way she moaned softly into the kiss.

Pulling away after a few moments, Pansy smiled at him. “Happy birthday, Draco.”

“Best birthday ever,” he said grinning. He leant forward, claiming her lips in a kiss once more as they took their relationship to the next level.


End file.
